


pesan(-pesan)

by NairelRaslain



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: M/M, Pesan #1, Rangga/Dilan - Freeform, html ao3 itu ena tapi bikin mabok tapi untung diri ini strong, isinya surat-suratan aja, sangat klise tapi gapapa dinikmati sadja, tapi dari sudutnya rangga
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: seperti ini;seperti ini.[Pesan #1: Rangga]





	pesan(-pesan)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer** : _Ada Apa Dengan Cinta_? merupakan properti sah milik Rudi Soedjarwo dan _Dilan 1990_ merupakan properti sah milik Pidi Baiq.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

Tolong jangan tuduh saya mencuri begitu, mana saya tahu kalau bukumu ada di depan pintu kamar saya. Ini cokelat panas dari saya, anggap saja permintaan maaf (walau saya yakin saya tidak salah apa-apa).  
  
Saya tidak terlalu suka mengenalkan diri, tapi bukan berarti saya mau disapa dengan panggilan sesukamu. Saya Rangga dan tidak, tidak usah mengenalkan diri. Saya sudah tahu namamu.

**.**  
 **.**

Maaf, stalker? Saya tidak berminat dengan hal-hal seperti itu dan saya tidak punya banyak waktu luang untuk mencari tahu soal kehidupan bocah SMA sepertimu. Mohon diingat, bocah berandalan lebih cepat dikenal dari yang kamu duga. 

**.**  
 **.**

Dilan, saya sudah bilang berkali-kali untuk tidak mengganggu saya di malam hari, ‘kan? Oke saya akui saya juga masih SMA, tapi ada di kelas akhir itu menjengkelkan dan lebih menjengkelkan lagi kalau kamu bikin gaduh.  
  
Dan iya, tugas saya memang lebih berharga ketimbang kamu. 

**.**  
 **.**

Apa salahnya kalau saya malas bicara denganmu? Setahu saya kita memang hanya sebatas teman satu kos-kosan, lalu apa yang kamu harapkan?  
  
p.s. tidak usah menyogok, saya tidak akan pernah mau mengurusi tugas-tugasmu. 

**.**  
 **.**

Bilang sama bundamu, makasih buat makanannya. Masakan bundamu enak.  
  
Saya tidak ingin berutang, tapi berhubung saya tidak bisa melakukan banyak, saya kasih kamu ini saja. Buat bekalmu. Anak sepertimu pasti butuh makan banyak. Sayang masakan bundamu enak, tapi anaknya kurus begini. 

**.**  
 **.**

Lain kali bilang dulu kalau mau mampir. Saya hampir jantungan lihat balasanmu di atas meja belajar. Saya tidak akan bertanya kamu dapat kunci kamar saya dari mana (mungkin pemilik kos atau entahlah), tapi ada baiknya kalau kamu bilang dulu.  
  
Kesopanan itu nomor satu.  
  
(nomor duanya mungkin makan atau camilan, tapi bukan berarti kamu juga berhak buat ambil sendiri makanan milik saya). 

**.**  
 **.**

Jangan teledor lagi. Ini buku puisimu, semalam ketinggalan. 

**.**  
 **.**

Saya tidak percaya ramalan, Dilan, itu tidak logis, tidak masuk di akal saya.  
  
Anggap saja waktu itu perkiraan saya meleset soal tidak mau jadi guru les (gratis) kamu. 

**.**  
 **.**

Saya baru pulang selepas magrib, ada yang perlu diurus. Kalau masih mau minta ajari, nanti saya yang datang ke kamarmu saja. Sekalian saya cek tugas yang saya kasih kemarin. 

**.**  
 **.**

Dilan, saya tahu bukan hak saya larang-larang kamu, itu hak ayah dan bunda kamu, tapi apa bagusnya dari tawuran? Kamu hanya akan terluka; baik menang ataupun kalah.  
  
Dan saya tidak mau dengar kalau kamu dapat surat skorsing lagi.  
  
p.s. jangan lupa diobati. 

**.**  
 **.**

Itu urusan kamu, saya juga tahu. Kamu bukan tipe yang akan memikirkan bagaimana orang lain menilaimu, saya juga tahu.  
  
Saya cuma mau bilang, di kosan ini bukan hanya ada saya dan kamu. Itu saja.  
  
p.s. tidak ada sesi belajar, saya pulang larut, saya tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu untuk hal-hal yang tidak perlu. 

**.**  
 **.**

Itu urusan kamu kalau masih ingin membandel. Saya juga tidak akan menengokmu kalau kamu masih merokok.  
  
Pikirkan bunda. 

**.**  
 **.**

Suka bubur ayam? Kebetulan lewat depan kosan.  
  
Saya mau bicara kalau kamu memang sudah bisa diajak bicara. 

**.**  
 **.**

Titip salam buat bunda, maaf tidak sempat ketemu. Jadwal les di sekolah mulai berjalan.  
  
p.s. hari pertama masuk setelah skorsing jangan bikin ulah. 

**.**  
 **.**

Saya tidak bisa akhir pekan ini. Minggu depan? Saya yang traktir.  
  
Ini cokelat panas. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas, jangan bolos, jangan bikin ribut. Saya bosan dengar kamu cerita soal Suripto. 

**.**  
 **.**

Kalau begitu saya juga harus bilang terima kasih. Kadang saya lupa kalau kamu bocah bandel yang tidak akan berhenti sebelum tujuannya tercapai.  
  
Omong-omong, saya ada buku Chairil Anwar pesananmu, saya taruh di dalam. Masuk saja, tidak saya kunci berhubung saya cuma keluar sebentar mau ketemu teman. 

**.**  
 **.**

Siapa yang bilang tidak mau bicara banyak denganmu? Saya cuma belum ingin meninggalkan kebiasaan ini.  
  
Lagi pula, coba lihat siapa yang malah bersemangat kasih surat kecil begini lalu ada puisi di sana?  
  
p.s. puisimu bagus, jadi saya maafkan. 

**.**  
 **.**

Tadi Piyan mampir. Saya malah kaget kamu tidak pergi dengan dia. Sore nanti dia mau mampir lagi, katanya. Saya harap kamu sudah kembali sebelum Piyan datang, kasihan dia kalau datang lagi dan kamu belum pulang. 

**.**  
 **.**

Saya penasaran makanya saya tanya. Saya bukannya tidak bisa berpikir positif, saya hanya takut kamu sedang berkelahi dengan orang lain sampai-sampai Piyan harus datang ke kosan untuk memastikan.  
  
Maaf, saya tidak tahu kamu sedang cari kado untuk ulang tahun saya. 

**.**  
 **.**

Entah kenapa saya tidak terkejut lihat kamu menyelinap dan malah ketiduran di kamar saya. Saya sudah koreksi tugas kamu, pelajari lagi.  
  
p.s. kurus begitu ternyata kamu cukup berat juga, ya. 

**.**  
 **.**

Saya tidak ada apa-apa dengan dia, Dilan. Dia teman sekolah dan cuma balikin buku saya yang ketinggalan. Kamu tahu sendiri dia tidak mungkin masuk ke kosan laki-laki.  
  
Besok kita bicara kalau kamu mau. 

**.**  
 **.**

Baiklah kalau kamu merasa itu tidak perlu dibicarakan, tapi saya rasa itu harus supaya kamu tidak salah paham (dan percaya dengan kesalahpahaman itu).  
  
Namanya Cinta, teman satu sekolah. Buku saya ketinggalan kemarin, jadi dia datang ke sini buat balikin buku saya. Dulu kami memang pernah dekat, tapi hanya pernah saja, tidak sampai mengikat hubungan. Sekarang dia hanya teman, seorang teman yang baik.  
  
Saya sudah ada kamu, Dilan, mana mungkin saya mencari yang lain. 

**.**  
 **.**

Cokelat panas?  
  
Nanti malam kita bicara, ya? 

**.**  
 **.**

Dilan, saya mau UN besok, jangan menyetel musik keras-keras, saya tidak bisa tidur. 

**.**  
 **.**

Yang UN saya kenapa kamu yang minta ditraktir? 

**.**  
 **.**

Besok hari terakhir UN. Yasudah, ayo pergi sehabis saya selesai. Jangan pergi setelah kamu pulang sekolah. 

**.**  
 **.**

Maaf, saya rasa bahwa saya memang butuh waktu yang tepat buat bicara denganmu, Dilan.  
  
Saya tetap tidak boleh bicara denganmu nanti? 

**.**  
 **.**

Dilan, masih belum bisa bicara? 

**.**  
 **.**

Kita tetangga kamar, tapi kamu jauh sekali.  
  
Saya dengar kamu diskorsing lagi? 

**.**  
 **.**

Kamu benar, Dilan, tidak akan ada waktu yang benar-benar tepat. Saya hanya bingung. Dulu saya ambil keputusan ini karena memang tidak ada yang perlu saya pikirkan. Ayah saya sudah berangkat ke New York terlebih dahulu, jadi saya tinggal menyusul.  
  
Saya bingung setelah saya mengenal kamu, Dilan. Bukan saya menyalahkanmu, tapi karena kamu telah masuk ke daftar siapa dan apa yang harus saya pertimbangkan. Saya bukannya tidak mau memikirkan ini berdua denganmu, tapi saya rasa permasalahannya tidak sesederhana itu.  
  
Maafkan saya. Apakah saya sudah boleh bicara langsung denganmu nanti malam? 

**.**  
 **.**

Terima kasih. Saya tahu kamu berhati besar, saya harus banyak-banyak mengucap syukur. Kalau saya pergi nanti, saya harap kita masih bisa terus bersapa lewat surel.  
  
Terima kasih juga sweternya, saya tidak menyangka kamu tetap memikirkan saya.  
  
Terima kasih karena telah menerima saya.  
  
p.s. cokelat panas, lagi? 

**.**  
 **.**

Saya berangkat besok. Kamu bisa mengantar saya? 

**.**  
 **.**

Dilan, surat selanjutnya akan saya kirimkan secara berkala lewat surel. Jangan lupa untuk selalu mengecek kotak masuk di surelmu, ya.  
  
Saya juga pasti akan selalu menunggu surat darimu.  
  
Kalau rindu memang seberat itu, Dilan, menurutmu apa yang membuat kita akan terus bertahan sampai nanti?  
  
Saya mencintai kamu, Dilan.  
  
-Rangga. 

**Author's Note:**

> silakan dibayangkan sendiri isi balasan dilan buat pesan-pesan kecil ke rangga ini bakal berbentuk seperti apa><
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca!
> 
> (tambahan: model cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita pendek milik Windry Ramadhina untuk kisah Ju dan An di web pribadinya dengan judul "Surat Cinta untuk Ju". silakan berkunjung ke sana untuk melihat. hanya model ceritanya saja, yaitu berupa surat-surat tanpa balasan yang terinspirasi, isi dan plot benar-benar berbeda).
> 
> salam,  
>  **nairel raslain.**


End file.
